Planning and Evaluation Description The Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) has been effective in its strategies to plan for and evaluate its mission The MCC has multiple internal and external resources for the planning and evaluation. Mechanisms for planning and evaluation include an External Advisory Board (EAB), Executive Committee with several subcommittees (Clinical and Translational Research Leadership, Science Council, Phase I Cancer Experimental Therapeutics Committee, Cancer Prevention and Control Steering Committee), Academic Health Center Planning and Reviews, Facility Planning Committees, and Minnesota Medical Foundation Capital Committee. MCC leaders and faculty also have leadership roles in other institutional units within the University. CCSG funds have and will be used to support the annual EAB meetings. In order to respond to the recommendations of the EAB and to increase the productivity of our basic, translational, and clinical research endeavors, the MCC holds periodic retreats and other meetings to develop strategic plans and goals. In the past funding period, we set the following strategic priorities and took steps to address each of them. Expand the resources for translational research Develop mechanisms to support the development of multi-investigator grants to expand translational capabilities Increase research capabilities by expanding research space and recruiting new laboratory-based investigators Create a new Cancer Detection, Treatment, and Survivorship (CaDeTS) research program or focus Refocus the Tumor Biology and Progression Program and the Women's Cancer Programs Integrate the Oncology Service Line into MCC operations and leadership, leveraging the research programs, clinical expertise, and resources Support health disparities research with MCC resources